jackyman225fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Thats random369/Austin Powers (Austin Powers) vs Max Smart (Get smart)
Austin Powers deadly ladies man and spy from the the 70's vs Max Smart special forces spy who has saved the USA from total distrution WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Austin Powers fires in with: '' Martial Art: Judo Mid range: Walther PPK/S Long range: Berreta M12 Special: M20 Bazooka ''Max Smart shoots back with: Martial Art: Military Training Mid range: SIG Sauer P226 Long range: Scorpion vz. 61 Special: Pocket Knife with flamethrower & tiny harpoon Weapon Pics Battle! Powers: 12345 Smart: 12345 Max Smart is sent to bring in an enemy spy named Austin Powers for intarigation. Max has tracked him and 4 fellow agents to an abandon hotel. He goes into the hotel with 4 U.S. agents. As they enter one of the U.S. agents gets taken out by a british agent with a Beretta M12. Powers: 12345 Smart: 1234 Everyone splits up one agent going with Austin and another going with Max. In the restraunt of the hotel a british agent goes into the kitchen. He looks back through the door to see an american with a scorpion. Powers: 1234 Smart: 1234 As the american turns around after turning the brit into an unreadible riddle, he is suddenly blown away by a m20 rocket. Powers: 1234 Smart:123 The brit then runs off to join the rest of his team. Meanwhile Max and the last U.S. agents are chasing after Powers and and the brits. Austin hides in a room and when a U.S. agent passes he shoots him through the side of the head with his PPK/S. Powers: 1234 Smart: 12 Meanwhile Max hears someone coming and pulls out his swiss army knife and pulls out the flamethrower part of it. When the brit comes around the corner Max torches him. Powers: 123 Smart:12 A brit runs to an elevator, he quikly pushes the button and gets in but before the doors close a U.S. agent gets in, and after a short firefight the U.S. agent blows of the brits head with a P226. Powers: 12 Smart: 12 When the elevator doors open Austin shoots him directly in the heart. Powers: 12 Smart: 1 Meanwhile on the top floor Max hunts down the last brit shoots him twice in both legs. He then carries the brit to a balcany and kicks him off. Powers: 1 Smart: 1 The two remaining spies meet on the roof. Both bring out there guns and fire... but both are out of bullets. They both throw away there guns and use hand to hand combat. Austin gets the first strike and kicks Max in the face. Max strikes back by repeatedly albowing Austin in the face, knocking him out. Powers: Smart: 1 Max the takes off his shoe phone and contacts the chief. He says into it "Chief I've got him". Winner: Max Smart 'Results:' Name/Range Weapon Kills Short range: Judo 8 Mid range: PPK/S 91 Long range: Berreta M12 300 Special: ''M20 89 ''Austin Powers: Total: 488 Name/Range Weapon Kills Short range: Military Training 5 ''Mid range: ''SIG Sauer P226 101 ''Long range: ''Scorpion vz. 61 289 ''Special: ''Swiss Army Knife 117 ''Max Smart: ''Total: 512